SHINIGAMI RADIO
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL DE LOS CD-DRAMAS DE "KUROSHITSUJI II WEB RADIO" EPISODIOS 27-30-34-35 SHINIGAMIS WILLIAM, RONALD Y GRELL.
1. SHINIGAMI RADIO

EL AÑO PASADO DESCARGUE TODOS LOS AUDIOS, ERAN DE VARIOS PERSONAJES, LAMENTABLEMENTE MI COMPUTADORA ANTERIOR MURIÓ Y TODO SE PERDIÓ.

LA VERDAD YA NO RECUERDO LA PÁGINA DÓNDE LOS ENCONTRÉ TODOS, SIN EMBARGO, A MI LOS ÚNICOS QUE ME IMPORTAN SON LOS DE LOS SHINIIGAMIS (SOY UNA TERRIBLE KUROFAN XD SÓLO AMO A LOS SHINIGAMIS).

BUENO, TRATÉ DE FORMAR UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA CON ESTOS AUDIOS, LA VERDAD NO FUE UN BUEN TRABAJO PUES LO ÚNICO QUE HICE FUE TRADUCIR, ESPERO LES GUSTE. SI QUIEREN ESCUCHAR LAS HERMOSAS VOCES DE NUESTROS SEIYUUS, LES DEJO EL VÍDEO CORRESPONDIENTE EN CADA VÍDEO.

LA TRADUCCIÓN DEL JAPONÉS AL INGLÉS ADEMÁS DE LAS ILUSTRACIONES PERTENECEN A _vivianmagic_ su canal de youtube es: www .youtube channel/ UCTxUa8jItTgS7AeCNDt1CIQ

Para descargar los audios, entren aquí:  
vvlin91. tumblr post / 54994201250 /kuroshitsuji-ii-web-radio-episode-21-35-download

**Los vídeos se encuentran en la parte superior de cada capítulo, por alguna razón, ya no están visibles, pero si presionan el recuadro, podrán escucharlo, de lo ****contario****, ****sujiero** **visitar** **el** **canal** **antes** **ya** **mencionado** **para** **que** **puedan** **verlos****.**

GRACIAS Y FELIZ LECTURA.

**_TRABAJO EN PROGRESO_**


	2. Episodio 27 William & Ronald

Desde el regreso de Grell del mundo de los vivos, la transmisión de la estación de radio, había sido suspendida temporalmente. en la actualidad, el nuevo conductor que acompañaría a William en lugar del pelirrojo, era Ronald, la joven parca estaba entusiasmada y daría lo mejor de sí para cumplir con las expectativas de su jefe.

R- Por cierto, ¿no se ha sabido nada desde hace un mes?

W-¿De qué estás hablando, Ronald Knox?

R- Sutcliff-senpai por supuesto

R- He oído que no ha llamado en un tiempo. ¿Me pregunto si las cosas están bien?

W- ¿De verdad crees que tengo tiempo para preocuparme por un oficial inútil que persiguió a un demonio?

R- He, he, he, Debería decírselo a Sutcliff-senpai cuando vuelva. Apuesto a que estará feliz estilo _"William confía en mí". (dijo el rubio remedando la voz de su rojo jefe)_

W- Debes tener una gran cantidad de tiempo en tus manos.

R-Oh no~, sólo estoy tratando de encontrar un tema de que hablar, senpai. No va a reconocer mis esfuerzos?

W-El tema no tiene que ser sobre "_eso_".

R-Pero senpai no puede seguir el debate si se trata de las chicas de la división de asuntos generales.

W- (maldice).

R- Y además, Spears-senpai y Sutcliff-senpai tienen una buena relación.

W- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta Ronald Knox?. Te recomendaría cambiar de anteojos.

* * *

**BUENO, ESPERO LES GUSTARA, NO ME GUSTA LA FORMA EN QUE PRESENTÉ LOS DIÁLOGOS, PERO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ OTRO MODO PARA QUE FUERA FÁCIL DE ENTENDER. PIDO DISCULPAS SI NO ES MUY BUENA LA TRADUCCIÓN, PERO DEL JAPONÉS AL INGLÉS Y DEL INGLÉS AL ESPAÑOL SIEMPRE SE PIERDE UN POQUITO DE LA TRAMA ORIGINAL. **

**"MALDITA SEA MI IGNORANCIA. BUENO, SÓLO QUIERO QUE TODOS DISFRUTEN DE ESTE MARAVILLOSO TRABAJO. SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS DE TRADUCCIÓN.**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	3. Episodio 30 William & Ronald

Terminando la transmisión del programa, se topan con una húmeda sorpresa.

R- Ahh, El tiempo ha sido tan molesto últimamente

W- Se trata simplemente de la época del año

R- No me gusta tener que llevar un paraguas en todas partes

W- Entonces no lo hagas

R- Bueno, es verdad. Hey !, si estuviera lloviendo y usted sin paraguas, yo sé de cierto senpai que estaría canturreando por usted~

_R "¡Incluso las gotas de lluvia te hacen lucir bien!~" Dijo el rubio imitando la voz de Grell._

W- ¿Por qué siempre tratas de llevar la discusión a a eso?

R- Porque, como he dicho antes, es para romper el hielo en una conversación entre senpai y kouhai!

W- Y puedo preguntar, ¿por qué es necesario conversar sobre una basura de despachador (Grell)?

R-Debido a que las únicas cosas de las que alguna vez hablamos son sobre el clima y Sutcliff-senpai. E incluso cuando sólo hablamos sobre el clima, usted terminar la conversación con una frase.

W- (refunfuña)

R- Y por si aparece Sutcliff-senpai

W- Por si las dudas, ¡dejar de hablar!

R- Senpai, es bastante problemático para un programa de radio 


	4. Episodio 34 Grell, William & Ronald

La máxima estrella está de vuelta y viene a reclamar lo suyo.

G- ¡Hooolaaaaaa! Ha sido un largo tiempo sin vernos DEATH!

Mucho tiempo o ningún tiempo, ¡¿no es esta mi primera vez en esta radio ?!

Al parecer William y Ronald trabajaron en esta cosa antes, dejándome fuera para formar una pareja con William, ¿cómo se atreve? qué joven tan descarado 'uh.

O bien esta noche será el comienzo de mi magnífica etapa en solitario en este noche donde las estrellas bailan. Voy a pintar este espectáculo carmesí profundo con mi charla de color rosa!

Ahora que Grell-sama se ha hecho cargo, voy a llevar a usted la radio por excelencia!

W- Demonios, ya arruinaste la introducción. Honestamente, no quiero escuchar el resto.

R- Usted dice eso, pero aún así vino a apoyarlo.

W- Si hubiéramos dejado todo a este oficial de expedición inútil, nuestro programa sería devastada por completo.

R- Bueno, bueno, bueno, pensé que no le importaba lo que le pasara a este programa, verlo tan enfadado, debe estar bastante atacado para esto

W- ¿Atacado?¿¡De qué estás hablando? vamos a completar nuestra indiferente misión .

G- ¿Qué tanto parlotean ustedes dos?! Estoy un poco decepcionado de que el Sr. Bombón no está aquí (Sebas-chan). Pero haré esto con Will.

Vamos, vamos!, vine hasta aquí para ayudar a cerrar las cortinas en este programa, así que ustedes dos, ¡aumenten la tensión!

Ok vamos a empezar esta ¡radio shinigami!

W/R- ¡¿Eh?!


	5. Episodio 35 Grell, William & Ronald

G- Ahora bien, ¿cómo debo realizar mi magnífica llamada de cortina en este programa?

Si Sebas-chan estuviera aquí, un acalorado combate a muerte y un apasionado beso de despedida. Las cosas apenas terminarían ¡perfectamente!

W- Honestamente. ¿Terminaste el programa? ¿Por qué siempre haces las cosas sin mi consentimiento?

G- Ah, pero ya que nuestro trabajo consiste en "cerrar las cortinas" en la vida humana, creo que en realidad estoy haciendo lo que se supone que debemos hacer.

En primer lugar, lo raro que es verte tan decidido en coleccionar almas, William ...

Nuestra primera misión. Sí, nuestra noche de bodas en secreto a solas ... no te he visto así desde entonces!

Ahh ~

R- Esta es una conversación bastante caliente.

G- ¡Mantén tu boca cerrada mocoso!

W- ¡Era sólo un examen de formación para novatos! dejar de decirlo de tal manera engañosa.

G- Ahh ~ Will, ¡eres tan frío y maravillosa como siempre!

R- Bien, estoy contento de que este programa no fue invadido por un demonio o algo así.

W- De hecho, se ha convertido en un programa digno de convertirse en parte del despacho de la asociacion de Shinigamis.

G- Pues bien, ¿por qué no dejamos que este espectáculo "se vaya" placenteramente?

Esto se añade entre nuestros innumerables trabajos de "colaboración", ¡Will!

R- Por favor, no olviden que estoy aquí también. 

* * *

...

**BIEN, ESTO HA SIDO TODO. FUE HERMOSO TRADUCIR ESTE TRABAJO, ESPERO LES GUSTARA TANTO COMO A MÍ.**

**GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO~**

.


End file.
